A Snowy Valentine
by Frozen-temptation
Summary: It's the best Christmas gift, the sweetest new year kiss, and a valentine missed. Dave and Karkat experience the holidays.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Can't get the stupid sideways carrot to stay...**

* * *

><p>=== Be Dave.<p>

Another Monday. But this will be the last Monday spent in school for awhile. The only good thing about Christmas, three weeks of-that's right- no school. You find it ironic since you don't celebrate Christmas- never had because of Bro. Holidays at the Strider mansion were just like any other day-training, smuppet ass, and ironic watching of shitty holiday movies with equally shitty food. But, the big but that actually made you happy was who you would spend it with this year. Karkat Vantas, your boyfriend. Bro would be off visiting old friends, so yeah, house to yourself and your boyfriend. You can't help the small Strider smirk spreading across your normally stoic face. Oh, the things you two could do, the things you'd force him to do, the things he secretly wants you to do- _BRIIIING. BRRIIING. BRRRRIIIINNG. _ You roll your eyes and quickly stuff your books into your bag, flash-stepping to your first class, History to avoid being late. Saved by the bell, how ironic, it interrupted you from your daydream about Vantas, you think to yourself as Mr. Flactus does roll call. You raise your hand lazily when he calls your name, wishing for the period to end already. After writing down some sick fires in your notebook, you thoughts turn to Karkat, who has some advanced DNA/disease/Biology class that he always ranted about. He knows you care for him, but you'll never tell him how much you miss him when you can't feel his hand in yours.

=== Be Karkat

Your head was on your desk, in the back and you were all alone. There weren't many kids in your class, most of which were idiotic asshats, and didn't know what the teacher was talking about. And it was only abnormal physics, since the chemistry of medicine classes were only available after taking all the required sciences courses- which meant since you're just a fucking sophomore, you can't take it, even though you ALREADY FINISHED THE ENTIRE FUCKING SCIENCE COURSE. You're really upset because you had at least three study halls a day, and more than enough time to take the only course you really wanted to in this school. Plus, your boyfriend, Strider, wasn't there and you enjoyed his strong hand loosely entwined with your own digits. And the way he would play with your fingers every so often, his stoic stare, his soft white-blonde hair… and fuck, was that the bell? You wonder how long you spent thinking about Dave. As you walk out someone's arms slide around you and pull you aside. It's Dave, and he's, oh gog, he's kissing your neck. You can't take it. Wriggling around so you're facing him, you capture his lips roughly and he pushes you flush against his chest.

=== Be the seductive Strider

Of course you're the seductive Strider, and you are currently kissing Karkat. You know he has study hall next and you could care less that you're missing math. You probe his bottom lip and he opens his mouth for you. It felt so good to have your Kitkat against you, especially when he starts to moan into the kiss. "I know somewhere where we can be alone, my little Karkitty." You whisper huskily against his neck. His head drops onto your chest and you hear a breathless yes from him. You pick him up bridal style and go to flash step to the unused music room when someone puts a hand on your shoulder. You know who it is since they're the only one who could sneak up on you. "Put the cat down, little man. Or you'll be late for class and get your ass kicked when you get home." Your Bro was cool and all but he was the master of shitting around just to derail the fucking train you were driving straight to vantass plaza. "Bro you douchey cockblock, we weren't gonna do anything, you know."

"Five seconds till bell rings, little man, and both of you need to get to class." You hate the fact that Bro got a janitor outfit to ironically watch out for you at school. But you flash step Karkat to his class. "See ya soon, Kark."

=== Be the crabby one

The insult dies on your lips when you see that he's gone, that shit stain left you! Because of his brain dead shitsponge of a "bro" cost you a sloppy make-out session with Dave. "What the fuck ever." you mutter as the bell rings just as you sit down, and you only hope Strider is as upset as you, he seemed all too happy to comply to the elder Striders' wishes. Since there was nothing better to do in this shitty hellhole of a pitiful excuse of a building, you began to think about Dave. Well, to be completely honest, you were just thinking about the electric sparks and shivers you got whenever your lips met his. You wonder what would happen if Dave's bro hadn't done a fucking magic trick entrance out of nowhere to be a royal shitstain and dance around proclaiming that you couldn't be with your boyfriend only to do a shitty ninja flip to fly back into the ass of who knows where. Dave would've kissed you longer, only to bite at your neck and reach under your shirt. You would've wrapped your legs around his hips and thrown your arms about his neck and let him carry you off. Once you were hidden in some unused classroom, he'd pin you against the wall, and you'd feel his lips trailing all over your...

NO! STOP THAT YOU STUPID EXCUSE OF A WORTHLESS, ASSWIPE WHO DESERVES TO DIE MISERABLY AND ALONE! You try to get your mind off of Strider and a... slight problem you have because of him. The clock reads 8:18, only four minutes left of study hall and then you have advanced calculus. You just hope you run into your stoic boyfriend before you have to memorize a shit ton of ways to solve one problem that would never come up in every day life.

* * *

><p><strong>An It's been so long since I worked on this, so I'm just gonna throw it at you...**


	2. Chapter 2

_In the future, but not too far forward_

===Sneak up on your little minx

School just let out, everyone pushing to get out and away from that prison, leaving you alone at your locker. You know he will wait for you at the only tree by the front doors, so you don't bother rushing for once. You can't wait to have him all to yourself, yet you also savor each moment of this small solitude. After packing up the books you need for the few classes that gave homework you stride out to the front doors, kicking the door open to the crisp air. You scan the steps sand sidewalk for your boyfriend, but don't see him. He almost never makes you wait, so you start to worry, but you'd never admit a cool kid like you worries like this. A small pinging noise interrupts the sick beats pumping from your earbuds, that must be him. You read the text message before unlocking the phone to answer. **I CAN'T . SOMETHING...CAME UP. I'M SORRY.** Yeah, now you're definetly worried. **thats cool man no worries but whats up **you send back quickly.

=== Be the missing kat

You saw him text you back but you can't bring yourself to answer. It's not a lie, a small family issue came up, but doesn't really involve you. In truth, you're just scared. Scared of the week off. Scared of being alone with Dave. the two of you started dating in the summer, and now it's "holiday break," with sweaters and frost and foggy breath. If the weatherman is to be trusted, there'll be snow over the grass tonight. You two were serious to begin with, but it was also playful and light. Now? It's just been so...so intense and heated. Not to mention how during all your sloppy make outs , your boyfriend gets so possecive. It's not like you don't enjoy it, you really, really do, but sometimes you wish it were a little different. Bit right now, you can't handle Dave. You hope he'll understand.

=== call him.

As you start to walk home, you dial the number you've used so much, you never have to think about the numbers. It rings. And rings. And rings. Finally-voicemail. You frown slighty and hang up. _Karkat always answers his phone, and he just texted me so it's not like his phone wasnt near him. Why would he ignore me like this? Eh, maybe it just died on him. ... But then he said sorry. Whenever he cancels on you he's either sick or pissed that something prevented him from seeing me. And he normally insults me about my shitty company when he cancels...so why is he sorry? _You're so wrapped up in your thoughts, you don't realize when or where you stopped, until now. It just came to your attention, like someone just now mentioned it to you. You're slightly surprised you took the long way, the way you normally walk with you're little crab, since you like walking him home. Now, his light is off and you hear yelling, older voices. Your frown deepens. A third voice is heard, one you almost don't recongize. It's too soft, but it's still him. Then more yelling, and soon his voice turns harsh. There's a loud banging and you hear something hit the floor. Then something-a lot of somethings, being thrown and breaking. You know if you go in, it'll just be worse, since his parents aren't exactly thrilled with you, and don't know. A small sigh escaped your lips as you turn towards your house. _It's gonna be a long night._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N too lazy to do the ===command thingies anymore so that's gone. If you want it back just tell me.**

* * *

><p>You can't stop thinking about all the noise. Sure they fought, always fought...but throwing things? You're sitting up in bed, lights off and phone next to you. It's about four now. You can't sleep with the shouting. They sent you to your room and no way do you want to leave. The kitchen was a mess from all the projectiles, and luckily you're the only one hurt. Not badly, just a frying pan thrown and the handle decided to meet your side. You went downstairs after the crashing stopped to make sure everyone was okay. Dave had texted and called multiple times, but you can't bring yourself to answer. <em>Some shitty boyfriend I am. At least I'm not shithouse maggots like they are. No, everything is shithouse maggots here. <em>You listen in on them again. They're screaming about the divorce…and moving out. _What a super fucking fabulous idea._ You had already packed for staying with Dave, so you grab the duffle bag from the back of your closet and open your notebook.

'_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I made plans with a friend to stay over for the break. You know, hang out and get some school shit done. I've told you before, but I don't think anyone bothered to listen. I'm taking my phone, so call if shit happens._

_-Karkat'_

You rip the note out and tape it to your door before sneaking downstairs again. Things had moved to the living room. You quietly go into their bedroom and open a window and clumsily crawl out before closing it. The cool air makes you shiver so you run.

* * *

><p>He never answered any texts or called you back. You're upset and worried. You want to go find him but it started to snow and the wind was picking up. The start of a blizzard, which would be fine, if you knew Karkat was okay. Trying to stop from stressing, you went to strife. Well, you practiced, but all alone nothing can really help you improve. You decide to do a workout. Run around the empty halls. Flashstep to your room to check your phone, only to find more worry. You go to the basement to practice your hand-to-hand combat. After an hour, you're sweating so much you take your shirt off. You use it as a towel to dry your face and check the time. It's 4:30 a.m. You spent hours running and hovering over your phone, but you didn't think it was past two. Just as you go to sit down, the door bell rings. <em>Karkat? It can't be him, the snow…<em> Before the melody of the bell can finish you're upstairs, shirt on your shoulder, and open the door. A blast of frigid air makes you shiver, but he's shivering worse than you. "Hey." His voice was raspy and quiet. "Karkat…" You can't finish that sentence, but you grab him and hug him. "I can still stay, right?" You pull him closer to you and close the door. Karkat is still shivering. "Always. Here, you need to warm up. Not even John is stupid enough to take a stroll in a blizzard." You grab the grey duffle bag from his shoulder and flashstep it to your room, only stopping to grab a new shirt. You slip into the red sweatshirt as you step into the kitchen. He has two mugs in the microwave and is leaning against the wall, watching you.

* * *

><p>You can't help but stare as he walks in. He was putting on a sweatshirt, but you could see his abs for a second. Plus, you're kind of really glad to see the prick. You pick at the edge of your black hoodie and glance over at the hot chocolate. "Figured you'd want some too." You mumble and look at your grey converse clad feet. "Sure, sounds good, Darling." You secretly love his slight southern drawl and you blush whenever he calls you Darling. Like now. You're blushing now. At least you can blame your freezing walk for that. He stays in the doorway until the microwave beeps. "Go wait on the couch, there's some blankets and I think you left some stupid romcom here." You smile and go see what movie he's talking about. A disc is out on the coffee table, and you see Dave wasn't completely right. It's Warm Bodies, you saw it when it came out with him, but never bought it. You growl a tiny bit, he must think it's ironic because it's supposed to be a shitty zombie movie, but it's a love story. <em>At least he bought one, it's nice but still annoying.<em> You pop the movie in and grab a blanket. By the time Dave walks in with the hot chocolate, you're cocooned in a blanket and leaning on the arm of the couch. He doesn't smile, but shakes his head and sits in the middle, handing you a mug with marshmallows. The movie automatically starts up after the previews and the next thing you know, you're leaning against Dave with his arm around you and the blanket covered both you and his legs. About halfway through, you go to sip your drink, only to find it empty. Dave takes it from you and stands up. You grab his hand and intertwine your fingers together. "Stay."

* * *

><p>You've never heard his voice that soft before. He looks up at you and parts his lips, waiting. You lean down and press your forehead to his. Wordlessly you sit back down and pull him into your lap. He leans into you and you kiss the hand in yours as he fixes the blanket. At the end of the movie, Karkat sniffs. "Dude not even you can cry at that. You didn't catch a cold, did you?"<p>

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>You still feel cold, but not as cold as before. Of course then you were shin deep in a fucking blizzard. He doesn't ask which question you answered, but leans into you. Dave kisses you gently, but pulls back and rubs his eyes under his shades. "I walked by your place afterschool." You freeze at his words. He had to have heard; why else would he bring it up? Your boyfriend pushes his ridiculous shades up into his hair and stares at you with his russet brown eyes. He calls them red or ugly, but you find them fascinating, and they're more of a muddy red, but you still love them. "They fight so what?"<p>

"Karkat, I heard you, them, crashing. I…I was worried." You haven't been able to look away from those eyes, but you know yours widened. "Dave…it's…I'm okay. Really. They got divorced a couple years ago, but got back together when I started high school. Now they're gonna break up again. Dad's moving out, I think." You had to look away from him then. He hugged you and pressed his face into your hair. "As long as you're okay. You know you can come to me whenever." You hugged him back for awhile, but stood up and grabbed the mugs and went to the kitchen to wash them. He followed you and watched to clean them. Just as you started to dry them he came up behind you, arms around your hips, pulling you into his chest. You glanced at him only to find his beautiful eyes closed and level with yours, and his chin resting on your shoulder. You turn and reach for the cabinet where you first found the mugs, but can't quite reach with Dave on you. Wordlessly, he grabs the cup handle from you and puts them on the shelf before wrapping his arm over your chest. "Come to bed, Darling?" You blush again and look at the clock- 5:45. "Fine." Your voice was still raspy from the fight, but you tried to keep it normal, but ended up growling the word.

Dave smiled at you and opened his eyes. You blush deepened and you quickly looked away. He pecked your lips and led you up a ridiculously huge amount of steps to the second floor. You followed him into his room, the light was already on and a soaked gray shirt was on the floor and his phone thrown on the desk. You instantly feel guilty. "Dave, you called, texted but I didn't, I'm sorry." Dave turned to you, smiled and placed his hands on the wall behind you. He flicks the lights off and kissed you, a searing, passionate kiss and pressed you against the wall. "I don't care, you're here now, and you're fine."

* * *

><p>You were tired, but you couldn't resist pulling one quick make out before you pulled him into bed. You were just happy he was with you, and he didn't feel cold anymore. As soon as you pulled the covers up, Karkat rolled over and snuggled into your chest, one arm over your stomach, the other balled the fabric at the hem of your shirt. You had one arm under him and traced small circles under his shirt while the other one was under the pillow as you stared up at the ceiling. When he first started sleeping over, you always spooned with him, but then he had nightmares and you would always hold him. Now he curls up, half on your chest, half tangled in your legs and arms, almost like a cat. "Karkat?" You kept your voice low and he turned his head to look up at you. You pulled him closer and kissed his hair. "Goodnight, Darling." You saw how he blushed when you called him that, and soon figured out it was from because of your accent, so you used it whenever you were alone since you hated the accent. He smiled and stretched up to peck you on the cheek. "G'night Dave." You could hear the sleepiness in his voice, since his words mixed together like a purr and you loved the way your name sounded when he drew the v out. He dropped his head down over your heart again and fell asleep. You always love it when he sleeps because of his snore. It was soft, unlike his normal voice, but turned into a growl when he had nightmares. It helped you sleep, but easily woke you up if he growled. You fell asleep smiling and holding your everything close.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Fluff cuz I wanted to. The next week for them will be really fluffy and really heated, but if you want to see anything, tell me, I'll put it in!**


End file.
